


Keep It

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara couldn't help but smile at how cute and adorable Lena looked, especially wearing her hoodie. "Keep it," Kara said, taking a step closer to Lena and fiddling with the hoodie sleeves, "it looks better on you anyway."





	Keep It

**Author's Note:**

> 21\. Blue
> 
> First of all, I have yet to see yesterday's episode. I have an exam today and another important one tomorrow so I'm holding off watching it until after they're done. I heard us Supercorp stans got FED so I am excite. This is is a bit shorter due to those exams though, so I apologize for that.

Kara dug through her closest trying to find her favorite blue hoodie and it was nowhere to be seen. She huffed in frustration, as she loved that thing for its warmth and softness. She sighed dramatically as she pulled out a black one from her drawer instead. 

Maybe Lena knew where it was, Kara thought as she pulled the black article of clothing over her head. "Hey babe, have you seen my blue--" Kara began as Lena walked into their bedroom.

Her question died when she noticed what Lena was wearing. The soft blue hoodie was too big for the other woman, the sleeves coming to cover her hands.

"Sorry, I saw it in the drawer and it looked so comfy. You were away on patrol and it smelled like you so I borrowed it," Lena admitted as she bowed her head shyly.

Kara couldn't help but smile at how cute and adorable Lena looked, especially wearing her hoodie. "Keep it," Kara said, taking a step closer to Lena and fiddling with the hoodie sleeves, "it looks better on you anyway." 

Lena smiled as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and gave Kara a chaste kiss, "thank you, darling."

As the days turned into weeks, Kara had noticed her wife wearing more and more of her clothes. Lena was a billionaire and could literally buy any designer clothing she wanted, but she preferred wearing Kara's worn T-shirts or boxers around their house. Kara would ask her about it and Lena would admit that she enjoyed the comfort that Kara's clothes gave her. 

And of course, Kara couldn't say no to that, so she just told Lena to keep them. 

Soon enough, Kara noticed that she was slowly running out of clothes to wear. The only clothes that remained on her side of the closet and drawers were work clothes. All of her everyday clothes and comfortable loungewear had migrated over to Lena's side. 

That night, when Kara opened her drawer to search for a pair of boxers and a T-shirt to sleep in she only found bras in the drawer. 

Kara stood there, hands on her hips and button-up open exposing her black bra and bare torso. 

"Lena, can you come here for a sec?" Kara asked as she rubbed a hand along the back of her neck.

The young CEO walked into the room, the same dark blue hoodie engulfing her small frame, sleeve-covered hands curled around a cup of tea.

"Have I somehow given you all of my boxers and T-shirts? And possibly my entire wardrobe that isn't for work?" Kara asked her wife, signature crinkle appearing between her brow.

Lena set down her tea on the bedside table and reached up to kiss the crinkle away before answering, "you have been telling me to keep all the clothes I have been borrowing."

"Oh, well then I might need some more clothes," Kara said sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around Lena.

"Why didn't you tell me you were running out of clothes?" Lena asked with a frown, resting her cheek on Kara's exposed chest. 

"You just looked so cute in my clothes," Kara admitted as she kissed the top of Lena's head. 

Lena smiled softly as she pressed a kiss to Kara's chest, right above her heart. "We can buy some more clothes tomorrow, but in the meantime, we can share?" 

Kara nodded as she kissed Lena's forehead and let go of her to open Lena's side of the drawer.

The drawer was almost overflowing with most of Kara's clothes as the blonde smiled fondly. She changed into her sleep clothes and grabbed Lena's hand.

They crawled into bed together as Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's and pulled her back to her front. They fell into a comfortable sleep, smiles on both of their faces.

They did buy Kara some more clothes the next morning, but after that moment they never stopped sharing clothes and it wasn't rare to see Lena wearing Kara's blue hoodie or Kara wearing one of Lena's comfortable baggy sweatpants.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from an OTP prompt generator and is as follows. 
> 
> Person B always wears Person A's clothes. Person A ends up saying 'keep it' cause Person B looks so cute. But Person A is steadily running out of clothes.
> 
> Bonus: Married AU


End file.
